


Bond of Sisters

by FaithlessBex



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Minako and Rise are sisters, Minako is a badass, Minako is dead, post-p3p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu Narukami keeps seeing a girl around Inaba. Eventually, he gets curious.</p>
<p>Turns out, Rise holds the answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond of Sisters

Yu was convinced. He was seeing things. Well, not _things_ so much a person.

 Every so often, he’d see her. She’d be leaning against a pole or sitting a few tables away at Junes, bright eyes following him. He’d blink and she’d vanish, no trace of her left until her next appearance. And what a distinctive appearance it was - red-brown hair, not gaudily dyed but natural. Her eyes were bright red, always containing an overwhelming sadness as she watched him.

 He asked Naoto during lunch if she had seen the girl. The detective glanced away from him uncertainly. “I didn’t believe she was real…” She murmured. “She appeared on the street while I was planning to go on the television. It felt like she was saying it was a bad idea… Is there a pattern to her appearances for you, senpai?”

 Yu went quiet. “The day people appeared on the Midnight Channel… and the days the fog came in. But sometimes she just appears.”

 “Perhaps she’s a warning, connected to the case. I’ll look into it. Would you check with Rise, Kanji, and Yukiko-senpai, see if they saw her before they were taken?”

 “Of course. Thank you, Naoto.”

 The wild card sighed, walking back up to the second floor. Yosuke waved, calling Yu over with his hand. “Where’d you go?”

 He leaned back in his chair. “I had to ask Naoto something. Ah, actually… Yukiko I have a question for you as well.”

 Yukiko’s head tilted. “What is it?”

 “Have you seen a girl around? Auburn hair, red eyes? Probably vanished if you looked away for even a second.”

 “Oh my… I thought it was just a memory…”

 Yu paused. “Wait, you know her? How?”

 She shook her head. “Not really. She stayed at the Inn a few years ago as part of a sports fellowship. I only remembered her because she and her friends got in trouble for staying up too late telling ghost stories. I never found out her name, though.”

 Nodding, Yu continued. “Alright, do you remember where you saw her recently?”

 “It was when I was really busy at the inn, after the TV people came. She was wearing a school uniform, standing in the halls. When I went to ask her if she needed something she was gone.”

 “So you too… We’ll have to check with Rise and Kanji later then. Let’s meet at Junes after school.” The others nodded, turning as class started.

 

 …

 

 Kanji blinked in surprise at the question. “The red eyed chick? Yeah, I saw her after that time you all were following Naoto and I. Why?”

 Yosuke sighed. “Naoto and Yukiko saw her before they got thrown into the TV. And Yu’s been seeing her around town since he got here, she’s suspicious.”

 “Yes. So, Rise-chan, have you seen her as well?” Yukiko asked.

 The former idol bit her lip, looking away from the others. “I did. But I didn’t think anything about it because… Well…” She trailed off uncertainly. “She looked like someone I knew a long time ago.”

 Naoto’s brow furrowed. “Really? How do you know her? Who is she?”

 “…She looked like my older sister. We lost contact a long time ago after I started modeling. I didn’t have time to go visit her at our aunt’s house since I was on the move. Before that we’d call each other almost every night.” Rise smiled sadly. “No one at the agency even knew I had a sister.”

 The group was silent until Yu spoke up. “Why did you have to call each other?”

 Rise sighed. “When I was two I was spending the night at grandma’s. My parents and sister were in Port Island. They got in a car accident, both our parents died. Our aunt only could afford to take care of one of us so grandma offered to raise me.”

 “I see. I’m sorry.”

 “No, it’s fine. Why would she come here though?”

 Chie smiled. “Probably to come find you, silly.”

 Rise frowned, shaking her head. “But then why hasn’t she talked to me yet?”

 “What was your sister’s name?” Naoto asked.

 The red head blinked at the detective. “Minako. Minako Arisato.”

 Now Naoto was confused. “Arisato?”

 Rise chuckled. “Yeah. Minako didn’t want to think about that night anymore so she had our aunt legally change it. I wonder how she’s been…”

 An uncomfortable silence fell over the table and within five minutes, it had cleared.

 

 …

 

 There she was, eyes following him. He blinked and she hadn’t disappeared. The outfit she was wearing, a school uniform, looked familiar. It tugged at his memory for a few moments before it hit Yu. Gekkoukan. Without him realizing it, her name slipped through his lips, too soft to be heard. But it seemed she impossibly had. She nodded curtly before slipping behind a wall and vanishing.

 Yu paused by the door of his uncle’s home. “Minako Arisato… What are you doing..?”

 

 …

 

 Naoto called him that night. “Senpai, about Arisato…” Naoto began. Her voice was soft, unsure.

 “You found her?”

 “Well, in a way. My sources say she’s dead.”

 That stopped him. “What? How? When?”

 He heard a sigh. “Two years ago. There aren’t many details, but she apparently died graduation day on the roof of Gekkoukan High. I wasn’t sure what we should tell Rise-san.”

 “We can’t keep this from her. I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

 

…

 

 He didn’t get the chance. Not at school, anyway. The others had agreed to train after the conversation of the mystery girl had died. Teddie, not having to go to school, was waiting for them as they entered the TV world. “Sensei! There’s a weird presence in Rise-chan’s place! The Shadows are all beary agitated!”

 In a flash Rise summoned her Persona. “Ah! Teddie’s right! These power readings… Even this far away, they’re off the charts!”

 Yu nodded, glancing at the team. Determined faces met him. “Alright. Let’s head over then.”

 The music was pounding as always on the first few floors of the dungeon but the higher the initial team rose, the softer and more subdued the noise became. Even the Shadows seemed to become more docile, perhaps even terrified. Even Teddie seemed affected, shifting back and forth nervously.

 They reached the final staircase when they stopped, waiting for the others to catch up. “Alright.” Yu said, looking up. “Are we all ready? We have no idea who or what is in there.”

 “Yeah, let’s do this partner!” Yosuke grinned. Nodding, Yu lead the team up eyes widening at the scene in front of them. He heard the others gasp around him as well.

 The girl, holding what looked like a naginata, was surrounded by 4 World Balances. Rise gasped. “But those are from Naoto’s dungeon! Why are they here!? And why are they attacking Minako!?”

 She ran forward, only to be stopped by Naoto and Yu. “Rise-san, that can’t be your sister.”

 “Why not!?”

 The pair shared a look. “Because Rise, Minako is-” Yu was cut off by a loud shriek of horror from Yukiko. The girl had pulled out what looked to be a gun and pressed it against her head. “No!”

 BANG!

 A giant persona appeared behind her, blindingly white. It looked like a person, a person stuck to a pillar while holding a string of coffins. The girl pointed to the sky and the Persona released the strongest Almighty attack that the teens had ever seen. When the smoke from the attack cleared, no traces of the Shadows were left.

 The girl turned to face them, eyes full of the same sadness as always. The room seemed to still as she opened her mouth. “Hello, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Naoto Shirogane. And, Ri-chan… It is very nice to see you again.”

 “How d’you know our names?” Kanji asked, slightly dumbfounded.

 “Oh, that’s child’s play. I may not have been able to stick around, but I was able to learn that much.” Her voice was musical, eerily similar to Rise’s.

 Naoto stepped forward. “I take it you are Minako Arisato, formerly Kujikawa?” At the nod, she continued. “How are you here, exactly?”

 Minako frowned. “You did your research, huh? I guess I should have expected it… The information put out regarding that wasn’t completely accurate, it couldn’t be. To be honest with you, I don’t have enough time to tell everything. All this talking is wasting what energy I have left to be here. I shouldn’t be doing this anyway, ‘Nato-kun and Ryoji’ll be annoyed when I get back.”

 “Get back to where, nee-san?” Rise asked tentatively.

 “Oh, Ri-chan… I’m sorry, this is the last you’ll see of me.” Her form flickered, earning more gasps from the teens. “You see… I’m not really here. All those glimpses of me, even this, it isn’t real. It’s just my selfishness. I wanted to see you one last time, Rise. I’ve been sealed away for so long but not long at all I was afraid you might already be dead.”

 Rise shook her head. “I don’t understand, Minako.”

 Minako dropped the naginata, which disappeared into a golden light. “Rise, I’ve been dead for two years.” Everyone but Yu and Naoto gasped. “I wanted to be able to say goodbye to you. The boys can only hold the seal for so long without me. Ryoji isn’t even supposed to be there.”

 She flickered again. “Isn’t there anything we can do for you?” Yu asked.

 “There’s the old Wild Card charm.” She laughed. “No, you can’t. Well, not quite yet, anyway. I’ve got a feeling that soon your actions will lead to a brighter future for everyone, Minato and I included. Maybe even Ryoji.” The girl was fading out. “Never stop searching for the truth. And say hi to Igor for me, yeah?”

 Yu nodded to the confusion of the others. “Right.”

 Ruby eyes rested on Rise. “Ri-chan, be true to yourself. You are beautiful and important. I love you, sis…”

 Rise’s eyes filled. “I love you too, nee-chan.”

 Minako faded out, leaving behind a small charm.


End file.
